His Little Ninja
by IhumakitukPeople
Summary: Just a little fic I made while trying an failing to fall asleep. It's about Sephiroth and Naruto training, trading a few kisses, and that's about it. It contains slash, meaning boyxboy, I hope you like :)


First time attempting something like this, please go easy on me xD

WARNING: A LITTLW HINT OF YAOI, MEANING BOY&amp;BOY, IF YOU COMPLAIN AND FLAG MY STORY I WILL CALL YOU A MORON. You have been warned.

{*}

All was quiet in Training Ground 44, or as the inhabitants of Konohagakure liked to call it, the Forest of Death. And what a fitting name it is, Sephiroth thought as he walked aimlessly without a clear destination in mind. What with the trees giving it a certain look that just screams creepy, and the animals that could rival even the worst of Hojo's experiments; it certainly was a fitting name.

Zackary would probably get a kick out of telling the new recruits about this place, if only to see them squirm at the thought of coming here on a mission. With a shake of his head, Sephiroth dispelled the thoughts of his friend out of his mind. No use dwelling on the past now, it holds nothing but bad memories.

"Did you get lost again Sephiroth? Or is there another reason why you are so late?" A voice asked, with a hint of laughter.

Sephiroth allowed a small smile to grace his lips as Naruto jumped out of a tree, landing without so much as a sound beside him.

"I had to make sure that someone knew where we were, or else we might have led your Hokage to believe that someone was attacking the village. Again." He couldn't help feel a little bit amused by the way those scarred cheeks puffed out in indignation.

"It's not my fault Grandma Tsunade couldn't tell the difference between intense training and an attack at the village walls. I swear that old hag is getting more and more paranoid by the day." The last part was said in a low voice, as if not wanting to incur the wrath of the fifth Hokage on his person.

Sephiroth couldn't blame him, even he was a bit relunctent to agitate the busty blonde after seeing what she did to the toad, as he had taken to calling Jiraiya. How that man is still alive, he will never know.

"Alright, here we are." Naruto took out a pair of leather gloves, looking around at the small clearing they had walked into.

Putting the gloves on, Naruto gave him a minute to take in their surroundings, mapping out which place was the best to attack, and where to avoid. Sephiroth didn't want to get eaten by a man-eating plant again, after he found out that there were quite a few of them that would like to take out a bite of his flesh.

"Okay, here are the rules. No pulling on the hair because I know how much you hate that, no explosives, and absolutely no dirty tricks," blue eyes glared at him, "I still got to get you back for the time you threw mud at my face."

Sephiroth nodded his head, holding back laughter as he recalled the last time they had a spar, he threw a handful of mud at the blond and his face was absolutely priceless.

"And, go!"

{*}

The fight lasted for quite a while, neither of the two willing to give up and admit defeat. Even though the once smooth ground of the clearing was riddled with craters, and trees were somehow uprooted then thrown across the field, neither Sephiroth or Naruto showed any signs of giving up.

It was only when the sun was setting, and the sky turned to a beautiful shade of red and orange, did Naruto stop in his onslaught of attacks.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today, don't want to destroy the whole forest, now would we." Panted Naruto, laying on his back as he stared up at the sky, trying to catch his breath. He was more out of shape than he first thought!

"That isn't like you. Normally you wouldn't stop until you were on the verge of passing out." Commented Sephiroth, equally out of breath as he sat down beside the blond, taking out a bottle of water from, somewhere.

Giving a thoughtless 'Hmm' Naruto reached out a hand and Sephiroth handed the bottle over. The little ninja proceeded to drain the bottle of water in big gulps, letting out a satisfied sigh when done and handed it back.

Without much thought, Naruto turned and wiggled around on the ground, before plopping his head on the older man's lap.

Unconsciously putting a hand on soft blond spikes, Sephiroth ran his hand through them, still shocked that despite the fact that the hair stood almost on end, they were still incredibly soft.

"I just found out that the Council of Elders are going to let me become Hokage."

At the soft whisper that passed through pink lips, Sephiroth looked down at the little ninja, taking in the serene expression on the face that usually had a grin that was maybe a bit too big.

"And? What did you say?"

"Well, I do want to become the Hokage, and Grandma Tsunade will probably jump at the chance to get out of the office and escape the paperwork, but." White teeth nibbled on the bottom of those soft, pink lips. So lovely, so tempting.

"But?" Sephiroth asked, green eyes focused on those lips that just begged to be kissed.

Naruto looked up at him, bright blue eyes that were so different from his own filled with anxiety.

"What if I screw it up? I mean, I'm barely twenty-one, and it seems like I have so much more to learn, so much more to understand before I can lead a whole entire village. But at the same time I want to jump for joy at the prospect of finally reaching my dream. If I refuse, I might not get another chance."

Knowing that telling others about his feelings and doubts, Sephiroth pulled the younger male on his lap, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and resting his head against his shoulder.

"It will be alright. You just have to remember why you wanted the position in the first place. And if you feel like it's too much, you can always come to me if you need anyone to listen to your worries." Sephiroth didn't really know what to say, as he didn't have anyone in his life to teach him those things, but he knew what it was like to doubt yourself.

You constantly ask yourself, am I making the right decision? What if something bad happens? It'll be all my fault.

If he were anyone else, he would have thought it impossible for someone like Naruto to hesitate in taking the position that was supposedly his biggest dream. But he wasn't. He knew more about Naruto than the other knew about himself, he pays attention to the other when he complains, though those days are few and far between.

And Sephiroth learns new things about the little ninja everyday, like how he ate ramen because the dish reminded him of the good times he had in his childhood, about how he preferred his morning tea, how he likes to read but doesn't because of his schedule, and that the little ninja knows how to cook, though that was a well guarded secret between the two of them.

It angers him that his little ninja's so called friends doesn't listen to him when he needed them the most. In Sephiroth's eyes, those Konoha nin don't deserve the Angel he held in his arms so protectively. They don't deserve to know how sweet and intelligent he is under the persona he uses in public.

He doesn't know when he started feeling like that for his friend. He just knew that he had to protect him from anything and everything when he realized just what the little ninja went through to make sure that Sephiroth survived while he was in a coma. It started out on obligation, of repaying a debt. But time passed and he started learning things about Naruto.

It wasn't hard to see that Naruto wasn't treated very well in the village. After he woke up, he went for a walk to get used to walking again when he noticed that his 'tour guide' was in the receiving end of nasty whispers and glares. It didn't take much for them to turn away, just one look from his 'unnatural' eyes and the villagers had something new to gossip about.

Over the next few months Sephiroth saw the kindness that Naruto directed at the little children, mostly to the ones dressed in nothing but rags. That was when he saw the most beautiful smile light up a tan face, those blue eyes softening, making him want to get lost and drown in those never ending pools of raw emotion.

At first this was all very confusing to Sephiroth. He wasn't used to his chest tightening when that smile, no matter how fake, was directed at someone else. The burning jelousy that would cloud his judgement when one of Naruto's 'friends' got too close.

And Sephiroth didn't like being confused, and when he's confused about something, he gets agitated. More than usual which made him seem more hostile.

But luckily for him, his little ninja understood what he was going through and made it easier on him by helping him sort what he was feeling.

That was when he realized that he liked Naruto. Small, temperamental Naruto.

That feeling of affection slowly turned into love, slowly but surely.

A full blown smile lit up his face at the last light. It reminded him oddly of Genesis and he's little poem.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do. No matter what I will always be by your side, just like you were by my side when I was... adjusting to this place."

A truly beautiful smile lit up Naruto's face, and Sephiroth finally gave in to the urge to kiss those lips, getting an adorable squeak in return.

Eventually Naruto relaxed and kisses back, wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's neck. They broke apart for air, and Sephiroth let out a proud smirk when he saw the dazed look his little ninja had, still shocked at the seemingly unexpected action.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

Blue eyes blinked, clearing up to their usual beautiful clear blue.

A bashful look overcame the blonds features, hazy eyes looking up into his green through thick lashes, "So what does this make us?"

"Whatever you want us to be." Sephiroth smiled a smile reserved just for his little ninja.


End file.
